


I trust you

by deandcastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x04, Cuddling, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandcastiel/pseuds/deandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 3x04 where Isaac has a nightmare and gets some comfort from Scott.  Only slash if you squint really hard and believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been watching this show for about a week and I've never written these character's voices before so I apologize if this is really off. This is mostly written for the sake of my sanity because Isaac Lahey needs some cuddles dammit.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.”

Other than how completely drenched he is, Scott notices that he’s obviously upset, even though he’s trying to hide it. He has that crooked smile on his face that looks too forced to be believable.

Scott closes his math textbook and gets up as if to move towards Isaac but hovers somewhere in between instead, worry churning in his stomach. “What happened? Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” He says quickly, before hesitating and smiling sadly. “Uh, no, actually. Derek threw me out. I didn’t know where else to go. Can I stay here for a night? Or a few?”

“What? Are you serious? Why the hell did he do that?”

No matter how begrudgingly, he does admit that Derek cares about Issac. He doesn’t know how much of it is just pack instinct but it’s there and more than most people get from Derek. And Issac had stayed with him. So this is probably another one of Derek’s “tough love” things or one of his “I’m the Alpha so I do mysterious things for mysterious reasons” things. 

Still, he can’t help the flare of anger towards Derek that rises in him at the sight of the shivering boy in front of him, with a whole lot of hurt in his eyes. Derek isn’t the only one who cares about Isaac. 

“I don’t know.” Issac says, shrugging. “I don’t know what I did wrong. He said he has Cora now and it’s too much.”

Scott shakes his head, his expression softening. “I don’t think it was anything you did, Issac. He’s an asshole but he cares about you.”

Isaac just shrugs at him again, looking down, where he’s forming a little of puddle water from the drips off his clothes.

“I can leave if it’s gonna cause too much trouble.”

“It’s alright, man. You can stay here as long as you need. Of course you can. Stiles used to sleep over a lot so I have an an extra blowup mattress. Just, here, look in there, there’s some extra shirts and sweatpants. You should get out of those.”

Isaac relaxes visibly at that and throws him a grateful smile before moving to rifle through the drawer.

“There’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom.” Scott throws out as Issac passes by him.

By the time Isaac comes out of the bathroom, looking drier and a lot better, Scott is lugging out the mentioned mattress. He points to the table next to his bed, where a steaming cup sits. 

“I made some hot chocolate for you. It looked like you needed something hot. Uh, I just put it in the microwave cause it was faster so it probably tastes really shitty but.” He shrugs

“Thank you. ” Isaac says, flashing him a genuinely grateful smile. It reaches his eyes this time, if only slightly and Scott’s heart squeezes in his chest. He finds himself smiling back.

Isaac drinks slowly, watching Scott fix the mattress from his perch at the end of his bed with a thoughtful look in his eyes. They’ve both had a long day and with all the shit going on, tomorrow isn’t going to be any better so they settle into a tired sort of silence. But it’s a comfortable one so neither of them tries to break it.

“You can take the bed. I got the mattress.” Issac stands up, ready to protest but Scott gives him a weary look.

“I’m serious, Isaac. It’s fine. I don’t mind at all and you need it more than I do. So just shut up and take the bed alright?”

He looks a little taken aback at that but nods a silent thanks and slides into Scott’s bed. Scott turns out the light and does the same in front of the bed where the mattress is set up.

The bruises from the day might have healed but the tiredness overtakes him as soon as he hits the bed and he falls asleep almost immediately .

He’s woken in the middle of the night by a garbled yell. He shoots up, heart beating wildly. At first he thinks they’re being attacked, and he can feel himself tensing to wolf out but then he sees a shape moving on the bed. Isaac.

He’s screaming and thrashing as if he’s trying to break out of something and Scott catches a few “Dad please” among the screams. He moves in behind him carefully, not knowing if he would lash out at him in surprise. He shakes his shoulders to try to break him out of the nightmare.

"Isaac. Isaac!" Isaac jolts awake on a gasp, twisting and clinging onto Scott’s shirt. He buries his face in Scott’s chest, sobbing out quiet “no”s, still half inside the nightmare. Scott doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do so he does what comes naturally, he holds him tightly and lets him get it out.

"It’s okay, Isaac, I got you, I got you, you’re okay.” He says as Issac slowly grows limp in his arms. He cracks his eyes open by degrees and as soon as he sees Scott, he sits up quickly and moves away.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I..I have nightmares sometimes.”

“Isaac…”

“I’m fine, Scott. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry. I’ll be fine.” He goes for a reassuring smile but fails miserably and he knows it so he turns his back to Scott and pulls the blanket around himself.

“Hey, you’re shaking.” Scott puts a hand on his back, feeling the tremors wracking his body and how tense he is.

"Scott, just go back to sleep, please.” Issac says, but the way he says it, all soft and poised on a tremble, it sounds too much like stay please to be convincing. And Scott can feel how he relaxes a little as soon Scott touches him, leaning back a little into it almost involuntarily. He remembers when he used to have nightmares and only a touch and a warm body would calm him down.

"Okay.” Scott replies, and slips in next to Isaac, pulling the blanket around the both of them. He wraps his arms around Isaac’s middle and pulls him closer into his chest.

“Scott?” Isaac questions, trying to twist his head to look at the other boy. But he’s not pulling away so Scott figures it’s okay.

“I can leave if you want me to but I used to have nightmares when I was little and I always slept better when my mom was there so. We don’t have to talk about it. I’m here.”

Isaac stays tense for a second, considering and then nods his okay into the pillow, relaxing and moving closer.

The warmth of their bodies lulls him back into sleep and he’s just about to slip under when he hears a quiet “thank you.”

He opens his eyes and all he can see in the moonlight is the expanse of Isaac’s neck where he has his head pressed into the pillow. Something compels him to press a soft kiss on the back of his neck, pulling a content sigh out of him. He smells like sweat and rain but there’s something sweeter underneath it that’s maybe just Isaac.


End file.
